


Creature of the Night

by orphan_account



Series: October Gore Challenge [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blood, F/M, Murder, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've got an itch to scratch."<br/>(day 4- torture)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't quite as gory as i planned/wanted but it's 1:30 am and i want to sleep so here ya go i'm (sorta) pleased with this

“Something's building up, ya know!? Stress, mainly...! It's cuz I haven't gotten to kill anyone lately! So it's building up! It's packed in there tight!” Genocider Syo had finished tying her victim’s wrists around the back of the chair and was looking at her work with arrogant pride. He tried to speak through the red cloth tied around his head and stuffed in his mouth but his voice only came out as muffled noise.

“If I _wanted_ to hear you talk, don’cha think I wouldn’t have gagged ya?” She pretended to wipe away a tear while laughing, “Kyeehahaha!” Byakuya Togami simply rolled his eyes.

“Oh, Byakuya-sama! Even now you try to ignore me!” Syo held her arms in front of her, her face showing off the extreme gratification she received from the reaction.

“You tied up like this...it’s just like one of my erotic thrillers!!” Her eyes were glassy as she looked at him hungrily. Her gaze looked ravenous, as if she hadn’t eaten in weeks and was about to feast on him. Her stare moved from Togami’s face to his pants, where she started to reach. The goosebumps on her skin were visible on her hands as she extended them to his zipper. She pulled down slowly, her arousal obvious in her expression.

As soon as she tugged them off, she removed her shirt to reveal a tight black underbust corset, laced up to her plain grey bra with a small black bow. Her hair was a mess compared to usual and she looked as if a whip should’ve been in her hand. Syo leaned back down and started rubbing Togami’s bulge through his underwear.

“Oh, Byakuya-sama’s cock...just like I imagined!” She squealed like a schoolgirl and pulled the fabric off of him.

“Not too big, not too small…” She giggled wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked with a surprisingly gentle grip. He let out a small moan as he was getting hard in her hand. She responded by standing up and slapping him hard across the face.

“You’re kinky, aren’t ya?! Kyeehaha!” Syo laughed in his face, pink flushing his cheeks. She took a pair of her scissors and dragged it down his chest, just enough to rip his shirt and possibly cut a little skin. Though trying not to give her the satisfaction of a reaction, he winced. She spread his legs and licked up his chest where the cut ran.

“Didn’t think about these babies, huh?” She gave a smug smirk before holding the point of her shears dangerously close to his face. Laughing to herself, she pushed off her underwear and sat back down on Togami’s lap. She slid herself down on his still hard cock and let out a high pitched moan.

“If you get your dirty stuff inside me, I’ll cut it off, ya hear me?!” She was consumed in lust and continued riding him. The few times he tried to thrust his hips into her, he received another hard slap, his cheeks turning red from the sting of her palm.

“J-Just thinking about this will turn me on..!!” Syo was nearly panting. She was glistening with sweat, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was slowing down after reaching orgasm a second time. She stood, her knees shaking and threatening to collapse.

It was feelings like this that caused her to lose reason and go in for the kill.

“I hope you enjoyed that, baby, ‘cause it’s the last you’re ever getting!” She laughed before holding her scissors like a knife, digging it deep in the left side of Togami’s chest.

“Byakuya-sama’s blood is almost as pretty as his face!” She stabbed another in the opposite side, letting him bleed for a moment. She held her fingers close to the first wound and let the blood pool on her fingertips. Making sure he saw, she put her fingers in her mouth and slowly licked it off, moaning at the taste.

“Lemme tell you, baby,” Syo licked up his neck, nearly whimpering when she reached his ear, “I’ve tasted blood and I want more.” Her voice was lower and almost seductive compared to her previous cackling.

“It’s a desire that I can never satisfy,” She dragged a third pair of scissors across his neck, the cold metal gliding across his skin without breaking it. She stopped and reached down to his cock, stroking up and down until he quickly reached orgasm. He was overwhelmed with stimulation as his come shot onto his chest.

“Now who’s the disgusting one, hmm?” Her shrill mocking tone had returned. Her laughter was joined with a quick stab in his neck. He was losing blood at a rapid rate and could feel himself losing life by the second. Syo untied him and moved to puncture his wrists all the way through to the wall. She sat back on the chair and pleasured herself until hearing the fulfilling sound of his final breath. After redressing the lower half of his body, she stepped back and look at her work once more with arrogant pride.

Adding one final touch to her masterpiece, she walked away with a smile, “BLOODSTAIN FEVER” written in wealthy blood behind her.


End file.
